


No Stones in Heaven [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Depression, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Sadwolf Derek, Spanish Translation, good but tortured peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: Derek sabe que en el momento en el que conoce a un Stiles de once años, ha encontrado a su compañero. Por supuesto que no le dice esto al niño, porque sabe que eso sería espeluznante y probablemente conseguiría que lo arrestaran. Así que espera su tiempo, y se hace amigo del chico y se enamora y espera el día en que Stiles pueda ser una parte de su vida, para siempre.Y realmente, al final, todo es culpa de Derek.Stiles se convertirá en una parte permanente de la vida de Derek, pero no en la capacidad que ha estado esperando. No en la capacidad que necesita.Es porque Derek quería su privacidad. Es porque Derek mintió a su familia. Es porque él no estaba prestando suficiente atención.Se trata de la felicidad y sacrificios y amar a su familia y hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando se siente como la peor decisión de su vida.





	No Stones in Heaven [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Stones in Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307580) by [DothTheRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DothTheRaven/pseuds/DothTheRaven). 



> Esto es una traducción, millones de gracias a la extraordinaria autora DothTheRaven por dejarme traducir su increíble historia con la cual casi lloré (debo decir que soy muy difícil para llorar en películas, libros y fanfics pero este es uno que casi lo logró, estuve gritando y gimiendo maldiciones mientras lo leía) es una historia tan hermosa y desgarradora, tan bellamente redactada, espero le haya hecho justicia en el traducción.  
> Por cierto, siéntanse libres de dejar en los comentarios todas sus frustraciones. Si hay algún error en la traducción pueden avisarme y con mucho gusto lo corregiré, ya que es la primera traducción tan larga que he hecho hasta ahora.  
> Gracias por leer!! No olviden dejar sus comentarios y kudos aquí y en la historia original, espero que amen tanto esta historia como yo lo hago.

 

El día en que Derek conoce a Stiles es el día en que siente que ha nacido de verdad. Es como despertarse por primera vez, al darse cuenta de que cada momento, cada día antes de éste no era real. El día que Derek conoce a Stiles, Derek se siente vivo.

 

Stiles es cuatro años más joven que él. Cuatro años no es demasiado. Su padre había sido cinco años más joven que su madre. Derek le pediría a su madre que le contara una y otra vez la historia de cómo se conocieron, y en los años siguientes a la muerte de su padre, le ayudó a sentirse más cerca del hombre.

Pero él nunca entendió lo que cualquiera de ellos había sentido en ese momento. Hasta ahora.

 

Stiles es cuatro años más joven que Derek, que no es demasiado, excepto que Derek tiene sólo quince años cuando conoce a Stiles. Y Stiles tiene once, y Derek sabe que no puede, no debería, decirle al desgarbado chico de once años, que se encuentra llorando en el patio de recreo que huele como si perteneciera a Derek. Que él se ve tan hermoso con su cara manchada y es absolutamente perfecto. Ese solo toque a Stiles de repente hace a Derek consciente de todos los potenciales del universo. Él puede cerrar los ojos y sentir tal euforia y felicidad que nunca podría haber imaginado, y Derek sabe que tiene todo que ver con este chico.

 

Se sienta junto a Stiles, y no lo deja hasta que sabe su nombre (Stiles Stilinski -aunque aparentemente él tiene otro nombre que nunca será dicho-), cuántos años tiene (once y medio), y por qué está llorando (su madre murió el año pasado y la extraña). Derek le da un abrazo a Stiles que el chico más joven parece pensar es incómodo pero que nunca se ha sentido más correcto para Derek.

 

Antes de irse, Derek le dice a Stiles que serán increíbles amigos, y él no quiere apartar la mirada de la esperanza confusa en la cara del niño.

 

Cuando Laura lo recoge a él y a Cora en la escuela, le pregunta a su hermana menor sobre Stiles.

 

"¿El chico Stilinski?" dice ella, arrugando la nariz. "Es raro y huele muy triste y nervioso. Es molesto. Él es molesto”.

Cora hace una pausa, como si asumiera que es suficiente información para Derek, y sólo continúa cuando él le pide más.

"Él habla mucho, todo el tiempo. Y se mueve alrededor también, así que se mete en problemas con los profesores. "

"¿Por qué te importa, hermanito?" Laura le pregunta cuando están cerca de la casa.

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Lo encontré llorando en el patio. Sólo curiosidad”.

Laura entrecierra sus ojos, pero no pregunta otra cosa. Derek sabe que el latido de su corazón se mantuvo estable. Derek sabe que el latido de su corazón siempre permanecerá estable hablando de Stiles, incluso si miente. Incluso cuando miente.

Esa noche le pregunta a su madre acerca de su padre. Él en realidad no quiere escuchar la historia de cómo se conocieron de nuevo. Él no quiere oír hablar de cómo murió- algo que Derek no lo recuerda bien. Ella habla de cómo a él le impresionó su cambio completo. Sólo alfas podían hacer el cambio completo, y la muy rara versión beta (no te preocupes cariño, está bien no ser capaz de hacer el cambio completo-  tu padre nunca se sintió fuera de lugar). Él ha escuchado todo esto antes.

Sólo necesita la apertura para preguntar acerca de los compañeros.

"¿Compañeros?" pregunta Talia Hale, su boca se curvándose en una de sus divertidas sonrisas todavía sospechosas. "Supongo que tienes la edad para empezar a preguntarte."

Derek se encoge de hombros. "Mark tenía dieciséis años cuando se encontró con la suya" comenta.

"Pero la compañera de tu primo es humana. Derek, ¿sabes lo raro que es eso? ¿Tener un verdadero compañero siendo un humano? Al menos ella ya pertenecía a una manada. No puedo imaginar cuán más difícil habría sido si ella no hubiera sabido acerca de los hombres lobo y los compañeros”. Su madre suspira.

"Así que, ¿cómo sabes cuando has encontrado a tu compañero?" Derek intenta sonar indiferente, y él sabe que va a tener éxito, porque esto también se trata de Stiles.

"No sé cómo explicarlo, cariño" dice ella. "Sólo lo sabrás. Es como si alguien hubiera subido repentinamente el volumen en todo el mundo, y todo estuviera centrado en esa persona, y tú sabes, sin lugar a dudas, que esa persona va a hacer que tu vida sea completa y rica y tan maravillosa, y que la amarás tanto. Es conocerlos y ya estar enamorados de ellos".

Su mamá se enjuaga las lágrimas de los ojos, y por un momento, Derek se siente mal por traer esto, porque esto siempre la hace llorar, porque extraña a papá.

Pero él necesita saber.

"¿Y sólo hay un compañero para una persona?"

"Un Verdadero Compañero", dice ella. "La teoría es que hay muy pocas personas que son compañeros potenciales, y a quien conozcas primero, en qué circunstancias determinan quién se convierte en tu compañero. Una vez que lo Aceptes como tu compañero, ese es el único que tendrás. Y si muere, tendrás la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo, pero no será como tu compañero. Puede ser bueno, pero no es lo mismo”.

"¿Qué quieres decir con aceptar? ¿La otra persona tiene que aceptar? "

"No, cariño, eso es todo sobre ti. Una vez que tú y tu lobo aceptan que su compañero es la única persona para ti, no hay vuelta atrás. Si no lo Aceptas, entonces puedes, aunque es poco probable, encontrar otro compañero más tarde”.

"¿Cómo los Aceptas?" Derek le pregunta.

"Es muy simple, pero no debe tomarse a la ligera. Aceptar a un compañero que no te ama o no puede amarte debido a una serie de razones es una maldición para toda la vida. Siempre sufrirás. Algunos no sobreviven. "

"Peter...”

"Sí," Talia interrumpe. "No volverás a estar completo nunca más si eso sucede, así que no hagas esto a la ligera. Pero todo lo que debes hacer es hablar, con el lobo, y juntos declarar que aceptan a la persona completamente, como tu compañera."

"¿Y La Ventaja?" pregunta Derek, a pesar de que él ya sabe la respuesta. Lo leyó en un libro en la biblioteca del tío Peter, y nunca se lo mencionó a nadie.

"Ah", dice Talia. "La Ventaja. Es otra forma de saber que has conocido a tu verdadero compañero, supongo. No sabemos realmente cómo funcionan- los mecanismos al menos. Pero creo que la intención es permitir que la unión se desarrolle naturalmente, sin la influencia de la manada. Los hombres lobo tienen muy poca privacidad al construir relaciones, por lo que he oído que La Ventaja nos permite encontrar a nuestros compañeros y desarrollar los vínculos apropiados en un espacio seguro. "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa", su madre sonríe. "Una vez que encuentres a tu compañero, estás protegido de los ojos y oídos indiscretos y narices de otros en asuntos relacionados con esa persona".

"Así que podría mentir sobre mi compañero y nadie lo sabría", aclara Derek, e intenta detener el aceleramiento del latido de su corazón.

"Técnicamente sí, pero espero que nunca sientas que tienes que hacer eso. Sabes que puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotros sobre cualquier cosa. "

"¿Incluso Laura?" Derek bromea.

"Incluso Laura."

"¿Incluso Peter?"

Su madre hace una pausa, frunciendo el ceño arrugando la frente. “Nunca le hables a Peter sobre compañeros, Derek. Nunca".

"Está bien", responde de inmediato, la fuerza de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada sobresaltándolo a cumplir. Su madre es una mujer muy poderosa, pero que rara vez muestra ese lado a sus hijos. Ella es siempre fuerte y amable alrededor de Derek, mantiene sus garras a distancia. Pero ahora, a pesar de que las garras reales no están fuera, las metafóricas lo están.

Talia abraza a su hijo, y Derek toma la oportunidad de cambiar de tema. Él no necesita hacer más preguntas. Él ya sabe quién es su compañero.

Sólo necesita esperar.

 

Derek no acosa a Stiles. Eso ciertamente no es lo que sucede. Después de todo, Derek aprende rápidamente que el padre de Stiles es el recientemente Sheriff electo de Beacon Hills, y definitivamente tomaría mal a su hijo preadolescente siendo acosado.

Así que Derek puede pasar más tiempo en lugares que él sabe que Stiles frecuenta, y siempre habla con él, y se acuerda de qué hablaron antes, y en realidad lee las recomendaciones de cómics y tienen algunas conversaciones bastante conmovedoras sobre Marvel y DC. Y Derek se complace en las pequeñas sonrisas frágiles que Stiles reserva sólo para él. Son vacilantes y confusas, pero muy auténticas.

Stiles le dice a Derek sus últimos intereses, los atracones de conocimiento consumen sus días. Le explica acerca de los tiburones y cómo funcionan los generadores y los sistemas de derecho romano y el matrimonio. Derek escucha la teoría de la casualidad cósmica de Stiles y cómo cree que él y Scott estaban destinados a ser mejores amigos. Derek no puede dejar de esperar que Stiles algún día sienta lo mismo por él.

Y Stiles presenta a Derek a Scott. Scott es más sospechoso del chico mayor, y observa a Derek cuando interactúan, como si estuviera esperando a que se descuide y revele un propósito nefasto. Sólo después de que a Derek se le da el viejo coche de Laura y empieza a conducir a los chicos a los juegos de Lacrosse los fines de semana es que a Scott finalmente le gusta.

Y Derek espera, mordiéndose la lengua y esperando su momento. Los momentos más difíciles son cuando Stiles apesta a alguna huella química y a rechazo, y se agita en la miseria, y Derek no puede hacer nada al respecto. Los momentos más difíciles son los  monólogos de Stiles sobre Lydia Martin, con los ojos vidriosos, como él relata las perfecciones de la genio de cabello rubia fresa. Los momentos más difíciles son cuando Derek observa a Stiles crecer y no tiene ninguna garantía de que este vibrante, leal, hilarante, chico cariñoso seguirá siendo parte de la vida de Derek.

 

 

Talia Hale y el Sheriff John Stilinski se conocen sólo por las exigencias del Sheriff para saber más sobre el mayor (acosador potencial-¡alerta!) chico que ha tomado un interés (¡¿de qué tipo?!) en su hijo adolescente. Y así hay algunas cenas familiares (conjuntas), y, eventualmente hay algunas cenas en las que los niños no están invitados, y hay algunas cenas donde los padres no están invitados, y todo parece bastante bien.

Cuando Derek se va para la universidad, se mantiene en contacto con Stiles través de mensajes de texto y Skype y mensajería. Y no es suficiente, ni de cerca. Está en Nueva York en una gran escuela con amigos y los clubes y Central Park, pero él sólo quiere estar con Stiles. Derek habla con su familia una vez a la semana. Habla con Stiles casi todos los días-  piensa en él más.

Él le dice a Stiles sobre sus clases y profesores y amigos. Toma fotos de la ciudad y de sus vecinos y se los envía. Stiles lee los libros de las clases de literatura de Derek y hablan acerca de ellos durante horas, incluso cuando Derek ya entregó sus ensayos y terminó sus exámenes.

Stiles le dice acerca de la escuela (el terrible señor Harris) y Lacrosse (¡Finstock está loco de mierda, amigo!) y Scott y su nueva novia y un poco sobre Lydia Martin (ella está saliendo con el idiota más grande en la historia de los idiotas). Él le dice a Derek cómo sus padres todavía tienen sus cenas programadas regularmente, pero Laura se niega a venir, Cora se escapa con su novio, y Stiles siempre termina como la tercera rueda en una cita incómoda con Scott y Allison. Él dice que cualquier cosa es mejor que esas cenas.

Derek debería haber preguntado por qué.

 

El año más difícil es el tercer año de Derek, cuando estudia en el extranjero en Sudáfrica. Ciudad del Cabo está realmente muy lejos de California, y él ni siquiera vuelve a casa para Navidad. Ellos no están en la misma zona horaria, por lo que es difícil usar Skype, y su internet apesta, así que no puedan intercambiar mensajes rápidos como los que están acostumbrados.

Es también el año en que Derek cae completamente enamorado de Stiles. Derek ya amaba a Stiles. Amó al chico en el momento que se conocieron. Él se siente cada vez más seguro de esto cuanto más tiempo se conocen entre sí. Pero su año en Sudáfrica cambia las cosas. Debido a que no pueden mensajear como siempre lo habían hecho, Derek y Stiles se dedican a escribir, a menudo largas y confusas, cartas entre sí. Bueno, estas son por correo electrónico, pero cada uno todavía llena páginas.

Derek describe sus aventuras, de cómo está creciendo como persona, cómo está cambiando, cómo se está convirtiendo en alguien más que la persona que su familia le ha hecho ser. Escribe que Stiles es una gran parte de lo que esta nueva persona es.

Stiles le dice acerca de su madre, de cómo él siempre sintió como había partes de su vida y de sí mismo que no estaban bien. Sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su padre, que sus padres nunca merecieron el problema torpe que él es. Cómo a menudo siente que su vida es sólo un poco fuera del centro, todo ligeramente fuera de lugar. Todo a excepción de Derek. Él admite que Derek es la única cosa en su vida que siempre ha encajado.

Frases como "Te extraño" y "No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo" aparecen en cada letra.

Y en marzo, Derek se sienta temblando ante su computadora cuando termina el correo electrónico de Stiles.

Él lo firmó “Con amor, Stiles”.

Y así Derek responde de ese modo, y eso se convierte en algo que ambos escriben pero nunca discuten activamente.

Y ellos se dicen el uno al otro secretos- cosas que son secretos para otras personas, pero confesiones entre sí.

Secretos como, cómo Stiles tenía miedo de decirle a su padre de sus preferencias sexuales. Él no cree que su padre esté listo para escuchar el término bisexual. Cómo Stiles todavía se culpa por los hábitos de bebida latentes de su padre. Al igual que cómo el sheriff ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, comenzando la misma conversación y nunca terminándola.

Y cómo él no se siente completo cuando Derek no está allí.

Derek le escribe secretos también. Cómo su familia siempre supo que era gay, y él les resiente por eso- resiente que nunca podría decirles y hacer que acepten sus palabras, nunca podría hablar de ello sin que sea un problema. Secretos, por ejemplo, cómo Stiles es la mejor decisión que Derek ha hecho jamás.

Derek no le dice todo. Él no le dice sobre el chico con el que casi tuvo relaciones sexuales. Él no le dice cómo no puede querer a nadie más, porque Stiles es todo lo que él quiere y Stiles es todavía demasiado joven y tal vez Derek ni siquiera lo merece de todos modos. Él no le dice acerca de ser un hombre lobo. Él no puede. No sin el permiso de su alfa.

Él no sabe qué secretos Stiles no le dice. Él sabe que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para adivinar.

 

 

Laura quiere recogerlo en el aeropuerto, pero le dice que Stiles ya se ofreció. Tenía que convencer a su madre de que no viniera también. “Tengo algo que decirte cariño, es importante", dice ella cuando hablan antes de su vuelo, y él tararea de acuerdo, pero sólo piensa en Stiles. Stiles. Stiles.

Derek no puede recordar ninguno de sus cuatro vuelos. No sabe cómo hizo su camino a través de un sinnúmero de terminales de aeropuerto e hizo un seguimiento de su equipaje y se sentó durante veinte horas en una caja de metal en el aire.

La única cosa en que puede pensar es Stiles.

Y luego está de vuelta en California, y bajando del avión, y él puede oír los latidos del corazón que inconscientemente ha estado tratando de oír durante los últimos diez meses.

Él no se da cuenta de las miradas mientras corre a través de la terminal. No necesita escanear la multitud que espera para encontrar a Stiles. Su corazón late con fuerza, como un faro pero más brillante y más poderoso que el sol.

Derek se detiene a tres metros de distancia, antes de que Stiles lo note.

Stiles es más alto, casi de su altura. Se ve como un hombre ahora. A los diecisiete años, tiene  músculos en los hombros y los brazos, la forma de su cara está más definida. Su pelo es más largo, y sus ojos brillantes mientras escanea con nerviosismo a los viajeros entrantes.

Y su sonrisa, cuando ve a Derek, es impresionante.

Derek nunca ha visto esa sonrisa de él antes. Es más profunda que las dulces tentativas que llenaban los primeros años de su amistad. Es más que las sonrisas que intercambiaron a través de Skype y en los descansos. Es como si el mundo estuviera repentinamente bien, sólo porque Derek está ahí. Es todo lo que Derek siente.

Stiles corre hacia Derek antes de que pueda tomar más de un paso, y lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek.

Derek tira de él cerca, con los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Stiles, y entierra su rostro en el cuello del hombre más joven. Él sabe que si sus ojos no estuvieran cerrados, estarían brillando beta oro. Siente los latidos del corazón de Stiles por todo su cuerpo, y saborea el cambio de músculos bajo sus manos. El cuerpo que Derek sostiene es diferente- hay cambios con respecto a la última vez que se vieron, pero el ajuste sigue siendo perfecto.

Se abrazan por minutos, y Derek puede oler el breve torrente de lágrimas salinas que Stiles apresuradamente limpia cuando se aleja. Derek sabe que su cara refleja la sonrisa de Stiles, y que sólo se miran el uno al otro, sonriendo, por varios largos momentos, con las manos agarrando los antebrazos del otro.

Stiles es solamente una o dos pulgadas más bajo que Derek ahora, y se lame los labios una vez antes de regresar al espacio de Derek. Levanta su mano derecha hacia la cara de Derek, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, el pulgar raspando el rastrojo, y Derek no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en el toque.

Él los abre y Stiles se ve triunfante. Él trae su otra mano para enmarcar la cara de Derek, se inclina hacia adelante, y presiona suavemente sus labios en los de Derek.

Y ese momento. Ese momento compensa cada día y año que Derek ha esperado. Compensa cada noche dolorosamente solitaria y llamada perdida. Lo compensa todo.

Él toma unos largos segundos para saborearlo. El roce de los labios suaves de Stiles, el cálido aliento, el olor embriagador de Stiles y de compañero.

Termina rápidamente. Stiles se aleja, cauteloso, preocupado. Abre la boca, tal vez para disculparse, y Derek no le da una oportunidad, porque es como una presa que ha estallado.

Reúne a Stiles en sus brazos, lo tira al ras de su propio cuerpo, y devora su boca.

Stiles se despista de la sorpresa, y luego se derrite en los brazos de Derek.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa cuando él y Stiles se besan. Suave, abrasador, húmedo, lento. Todo.

Finalmente se detienen, ambos jadeando, y Stiles baja la barbilla, escondiendo una sonrisa tímida. Derek agarra su mandíbula y levanta suavemente su cabeza.

"No te escondas", dice. "Eres hermoso. Nunca escondas tu rostro de mí", le dice a Stiles, y el adolescente se arroja a Derek y tira de él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Te amo", susurra, y Derek había pensado que este día no podía ser más perfecto. Bueno, él se había equivocado.

Él vuelve a sumergir su cabeza en el pliegue entre la cabeza y el hombro de Stiles, y besa a una línea de su cuello.

"Yo también te amo, Stiles," él dice. "Te amo tanto."

Stiles retrocede, una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro. "Debemos continuar con esto en la cama", dice. "Desnudos".

Derek cierra sus ojos brevemente y pide paciencia. Siente que ya se está poniendo duro, y sólo pensar en Stiles desnudo en la cama... Es lo que le gana. Es casi instinto.

"Tienes diecisiete años," Derek gruñe cuando finalmente abre sus ojos, su erección bajo ligeramente un mejor control.

"¡Oh hombre, de ninguna manera!" Stiles se ve decepcionado, pero no abatido, como si fuera exactamente lo que había estado esperando.

"Tu papá es el Sheriff", dice Derek. "Y son sólo ocho meses."

"Oh Dios," se queja Stiles, cerrando el espacio entre ellos de nuevo, sus manos deslizándose por los costados de Derek para cubrir brevemente su trasero, como si fuera el dueño de la piel de Derek incluso si el permiso es nuevo. "Ocho meses de nada más que bolas azules. Y tú eres tan caliente Derek, como candente".

Derek se ríe, sus palmas colocándose en las caderas Stiles. "Y tú eres hermoso, Stiles, y te amo, y quiero follarte tan mal", susurra, y Stiles gime.

"No puedes decir cosas así."

"Pero", Derek continúa. “No quiero hacer nada que nos ponga en peligro, porque tú significas mucho para mí. Eres demasiado importante para mí. Quiero tenerte durante todo el tiempo que pueda, y si eso significa esperar un par de meses para desnudarte, entonces eso es lo que va a pasar. "

Stiles retrocede, su cara preocupantemente blanca.

"¿De verdad quieres decir eso?", Pregunta. "¿Es esto real? ¿Realmente puedo tenerte? "

"Sí", dice Derek.

"¿Cómo he tenido tanto suerte?" Stiles reflexiona, sus ojos trazando la cara de Derek. "Está bien, esperaremos, pero tengo una propuesta entonces. Sé que volverás a la escuela para mi décimo octavo cumpleaños, pero uno de nosotros volará por todo el país para que podamos pasarlo juntos, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Está bien."

"Así que esperaremos, pero me vas a sacar los sesos en mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. E incluso antes de eso", hace una pausa, luciendo repentinamente vulnerable. "Y a pesar de que todavía no nos estamos desnudando, aún me tienes a mí, y yo aún te tendré a ti. ¿Aceptas?"

"Sí Stiles," dice Derek, y él se siente como su sonrisa llega más allá de su cara a todo su cuerpo, a su alma, a su lobo. "Acepto."

Y es una buena cosa que Stiles se lanza a Derek de nuevo, porque ya no tiene el control sobre sus ojos, su lobo sólo quiere aullar, y la única razón por la que no cambia es porque el olor de Stiles y el de “compañero” lo tranquilizan.

Ni siquiera le importa que él hizo un compromiso de por vida de un solo lado a un muchacho de diecisiete años. No es nada de lo que jamás podría arrepentirse.

 

 

 

El viaje en coche es demasiado corto, y sobre todo hablan de decirles a sus familias sobre el nuevo estado de su relación, tratando de deslizar “novio” en la conversación tanto como sea posible, e intercambian las palabras “te amo” en cada oportunidad. Laura le diría que es increíblemente cursi, y él no estaría en desacuerdo. Pero también es perfecto.

La única manera de Derek puede forzarse a salir del coche es porque él verá a Stiles en unas pocas horas para una gran cena en la casa del Sheriff.

Stiles se queda en el Jeep, y Derek se pasea a su lado.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte", dice. "Pero tengo que conseguir el permiso de mi madre primero, porque yo he querido decirte esto durante años, pero no se me ha permitido." Derek hace una pausa y baja la cabeza, deseando que pudiera anular el comando alfa.

"Está bien", dice Stiles. "¿Es algo malo?"

"No."

"Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan asustado?"

"Porque tengo miedo de que no me amarás más cuando lo descubras."

Stiles tira la cabeza de Derek hacia abajo para plantar un beso abrasador en sus labios. "No hay nada que puedas decirme que haga que deje de amarte como lo hago, Derek Hale. Y te amo más de lo que creía posible. Te prometo que eso no va a cambiar ".

Derek suspira, un alivio parcial esparciéndose a través de sus miembros.

"Está bien", dice, con los ojos cerrados. "Tienes que irte ahora mismo o no creo que sea capaz de dejarte ir."

Él escucha la risa de entre dientes de Stiles, las revoluciones del motor del jeep, y los latidos del corazón de Stiles se suavizan mientras se aleja.

Derek sólo se abre los ojos cuando su tío palmea su hombro con sorprendente amabilidad.

"¿Debo decirle a mi hermana que no se preocupe de encontrarte un compañero?" Peter le pregunta.

Derek se da vuelta, recordando las palabras que su madre le dijo hace casi siete años antes. "¿Cómo...?"

Pedro niega con la cabeza. "Debes haberlo sabido, todos estos años", dice. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu madre?"

"No lo hagas", dice Derek. "Prométeme que no le dirás. Stiles no sabe nada acerca de los compañeros o los hombres lobo todavía”.

"Eso va a cambiar muy pronto", dice Peter.

"¿Qué?"

"Talia decidió dejar que los Stilinskis conozcan el pequeño secreto de la familia."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? "

Peter frunce el ceño, su vieja tristeza en la superficie otra vez. "Tienes que hablar con tu madre sobre eso. Y pronto. Derek..." Hace una pausa y se pasa una mano por el pelo, angustiado. "Hablaré con ella. Alguien tiene que decir algo. Tú debiste hacerlo hace años. Pero mereces esto, Derek. Todo el mundo merece la oportunidad... Hablaré con ella. "

"No," Derek le pide. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Lo haré, solo promete que no dirás nada”.

"Siempre y cuando hables con ella antes de Aceptar."

Derek siente caer su estómago. Demasiado tarde. Una hora demasiado tarde.

"Está bien", dice, y debido a La ventaja, sabe que Peter no será capaz de decirle que está mintiendo.

Pero hay algo mal y desconcertante acerca de la expresión de su tío. A menudo contiene las huellas de la tristeza y la miseria, pero por una vez parece que serán dirigidas en o para Derek, más que para sí mismo.

Peter palmea una vez más su hombro y luego entra en el bosque.

Derek recoge sus maletas y camina a la casa, esperando una ducha antes de que su madre y sus hermanas regresen.

 

Derek no tiene la oportunidad de hablar con su madre en privado antes de la cena. Ellos (menos Peter) se apilan en la SUV de Laura y llegan a la casa Stilinski sólo diez minutos tarde.

Stiles juega con Derek e intercambian un demasiado breve, ligeramente incómodo, y muy casto abrazo. El Sheriff (Es John, hijo) tira a Derek en un cálido abrazo y luego todos se establecen en la mesa del comedor comiendo la lasaña de Stiles y escuchando historias del tiempo de Derek en el extranjero y de la extravagancia del gato fugitivo de la señora Lexington.

En el momento en que el postre ha terminado, toda la incomodidad se ha ido, y Derek tiene que frenarse casi físicamente a sí mismo de llegar a Stiles, y se queda mirando su cara fijamente durante toda la noche.

Cada vez que Stiles lo atrapa mirándolo, y devuelve una sonrisa pequeña, complacida, y privada, Derek no puede creer lo afortunado que es. Que esta persona preciosa sea suya.

"Así que Stiles," dice Talia mientras Laura recoge los platos vacíos y los transporta a la cocina. "De hecho, hay algo importante que yo, bueno, todos nosotros, queremos decirte. Y hemos esperado hasta que Derek volviera a casa para que pudiéramos hacerlo juntos”.

Derek levanta las cejas. ¿Es así como ella hará la gran revelación?

"Ya hablé con tu padre acerca de esto."

¿En serio? ¿Por qué su madre le diría al Sheriff primero?

"Y tenemos algo más para decirles a todos ustedes en un momento, pero queríamos asegurarnos que estabas bien con esto primero", ella continúa.

"¿Está bien?" Stiles le lanza a Derek una mirada perpleja.

“Stiles," dice Talia. "Los Hales- somos hombres lobos".

"¿Qué?"

Y luego, por supuesto, su madre, sin ninguna advertencia, hace un cambio parcial, y Stiles salta de su silla.

"¡Maldita santa madre de Dios, ¿qué mierda?!"

"Idioma", dice el sheriff, pero él está relajado, y sobre todo divertido por la respuesta de su hijo. "Pero eso es más o menos como le respondí."

Stiles se para, jadeando, con los ojos pegados en Derek.

"¿Tú también?" le pregunta, y Derek asiente. "¿Muéstrame? ¿Por favor? "

Derek vacila.

"¿Por favor?"

Él contiene la respiración, y cambia.

Stiles se encuentra congelado por varios largos momentos, su padre y los Hales esperando una respuesta.

Finalmente viene.

Stiles dirige a Derek una mirada intensa. "¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?", le exige, y luego salta a la puerta. Corre fuera, y antes de Derek pueda juntarse lo suficiente para pararse, el Jeep ya está fuera de la calzada y en la carretera.

"Está bien", dice el sheriff. "Cambiará de opinión, sólo tiene que procesarlo."

Derek se asienta incómodo en su silla. Definitivamente no es así como él quería que esa revelación fuera. Se vuelve hacia su madre.

"¿Por qué no hablaste de esto conmigo primero?", exige. "Tenía todo un plan sobre cómo decírselo. ¿No podías avisarme? ¡Yo soy el que ha sido su amigo durante todos estos años!"

No se da cuenta de que está de pie y gritando hasta que su madre parpadea sus ojos rojos alfa en él.

"Siéntate," ella ordena, y él cae en la silla. "Yo tenía una razón", dice ella. "John y yo decidimos que deberíamos decirle juntos antes de decirle el resto."

"¿El resto de qué?" Derek exige. Su mirada se mueve entre sus hermanas, que no lo mirarán a los ojos, el sheriff, que se ve un poco molesto, y su madre, que lleva el ceño fruncido.

"John y yo nos vamos a casar", dice ella. "Nos hemos enamorado. Lo amo. "

Derek deja de respirar. Debe haber oído mal.

Sus ojos no dejan su rostro, y su ceño se profundiza. "Hemos hablado de ello, y esperamos que pueda adoptar legalmente a Stiles antes de que cumpla los dieciocho años para que todos puedan ser hermanos de verdad."

Derek está de pie.

Él no puede sentir sus manos, no puede sentir su cara. El aire es demasiado pesado, demasiado apretado. Se precipita a través de la cocina a la puerta trasera y sale al patio. La noche cae cerrándose a su alrededor, y el dolor recorre sus miembros.

De repente entiende a Peter. Sintió lástima por su tío, sin duda, pero nunca entendió por qué el hombre no podía superarlo. Nadie podría recuperarse de este tipo de dolor.

Su madre está a su lado. "Cálmate", dice ella, su alfa ordenando con un gruñido pesado. "No cambies."

Pero sus palabras ni siquiera lo tocan. Las escucha, pero no tienen ningún peso.

Cae de rodillas, gritando. Se siente como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se estuvieran rompiendo. Cada hueso de su cuerpo se está rompiendo.

Las costuras de la ropa se rompen y rasgan y se retuerce ante el dolor abrumador. Su madre está gritándole, pero el alfa no controla su corazón, él ya entregó esas riendas, y su ancla, la única persona que podría detener esto, Stiles, no está aquí.

El dolor en su cuerpo disminuye, y él se quita el resto de su ropa, desgarrándola con sus afilados dientes.

Corre a la valla y salta por encima, su peludo vientre por arriba de la madera a más de un pie de altura, y todas las sensaciones excepto por el dolor lo abandonan mientras el corre hacia el bosque, un lobo huyendo de las verdades demasiado terribles.

 

Escucha a su madre aullar por él una o dos veces, pero el ruido es fácil de bloquear. La razón por la que está aquí es más difícil de escapar, pero el lobo sirve como un amortiguador.

Se pregunta sólo brevemente sobre este cambio completo. No debería ser posible. Él no es un alfa. Es muy raro para un beta ser capaz de completar el turno completo, pero de nuevo es raro tener un compañero humano, especialmente uno que no creció en una manada.

Él  trata de no pensar en ello.

En lugar de sentir su corazón rompiéndose, siente el barro y la suciedad debajo de sus patas. En lugar de buscar el olor de su compañero, olfatea ratones y conejos en la maleza. En vez de llorar de desesperación corre y corre y corre hasta que no hay nada más que hacer que meterse debajo de un tronco caído y dormir mientras sus músculos, aunque no su corazón, se reparan.

Su madre lo encuentra. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. No se ha movido del tronco.

"Bueno, esto es impresionante", dice ella. "¡Es increíble Derek! Lamento haber arrojado todo eso sobre ti y sorprenderte como lo hice. Sé que fue un shock. ¡Pero esto es increíble!”

Derek no responde. Es casi más fácil fingir que ella no está allí. Él no escucha las palabras que ella dice.

En un momento ella se agacha frente a él, parpadea sus ojos alfa y le ruge para cambiar de nuevo. No funciona. Ella frunce el ceño, y, eventualmente se va.

Ella regresa en algún momento, puede ser que sea el mismo día o una semana después, Derek no lleva la cuenta.

"Sé que es confuso en esta forma, Derek, pero si vuelves a la casa, puedo ayudarte a cambiar de nuevo. Mi tía se quedó atrapada en un cambio completo una vez, y me dijo lo asustada que estaba. Ven a casa y te ayudaré a cambiar de nuevo. Vamos Derek, estoy preocupada por ti”.

Ni siquiera abre los ojos cuando ella se va.

Derek sólo se mueve cuando escucha un latido familiar. Para cuando Stiles está a la vista, Derek no puede evitar quejarse, agudo y necesitado. Él no se mueve.

"¿Derek?" la voz de Stiles es vacilante, inestable. Derek puede oler su miedo e incertidumbre. Su ansiedad y completa tristeza. "Amigo, eres enorme y precioso."

Él no se mueve cuando Stiles se asienta lentamente a su lado, y tentativamente le lame la mano ofrecida con otro triste gemido.

"Así que supongo que esto era la cosa importante que querías decirme. Supongo que no lo tomé muy bien. Pero lo que te dije antes", dice y se limpia las lágrimas de su rostro. "Me atengo a lo que te dije antes. Esto no me hace amarte menos, incluso cuando eres un... perro, criatura lobo”

Derek resopla y  Stiles le ofrece una sonrisa débil y húmeda.

"Todavía te amo hombre, tanto," dice, y su voz se quiebra.

Derek no puede soportar no tocarlo más. Se para con piernas temblorosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se ha movido? ¿Desde que ha comido algo?

Da un paso hacia Stiles y suavemente lame sus lágrimas, lamiendo alrededor de la cara y su mandíbula hasta que Stiles se inclina sobre su espalda, sus manos frente a su cara en defensa, riendo. Derek se asienta sobre el cuerpo de Stiles, colocando pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de su cuello. Stiles pone sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Derek, acurrucando sus manos en el espeso pelaje negro.

"No lo sé", su voz se quiebra. "Sólo pensé que eran amigos. No sabía que estaban saliendo. No sabía que era tu mamá la que estaba haciendo a mi papá feliz de nuevo. Yo estaba muy feliz debido a ti para siquiera notarlo. Y ahora... "

Él comienza a llorar de verdad, y Derek le limpia las lágrimas y deja que Stiles apriete su cuerpo más fuerte.

"Les dije que no quiero que tu mamá me adopte. Y la cosa es, que si le digo a mi papá, él cancelaria todo, sólo por mí, lo sé, pero él sería miserable. Y él es tan feliz. Él no ha sido feliz desde que mi madre murió ", solloza Stiles.

Derek no puede detener los agudos gemidos que salen de su garganta.

"Papá dijo que van a posponer la boda hasta que me sienta un poco más cómodo con las cosas. Cómodo con las cosas," repite Stiles, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. "No sé qué hacer, Derek. Dime que hacer. Sólo tienes que cambiar de nuevo, y decirme".

Stiles llora en el pelo de Derek durante al menos una hora, y luego se levanta sin previo aviso, y se aleja. Derek no se mueve, sólo se queja de la figura que desaparece, y apoya su cabeza en sus patas.

Él descubrió otra cosa buena acerca de esta forma: no puede llorar así.

 

Stiles regresa al día siguiente y le da de comer sandwiches de jamón y agua de una botella y no dice nada, pero besa su hocico dos veces, suavemente.

La próxima vez que Stiles viene, sus manos están temblando, y el hedor de los nervios precede sus pasos.

"Entonces", dice. "Nosotros vamos a ser hermanos, parece." El tono es burlón, amargo. "Y realmente te quiero en mi vida, pero si no puedo tenerte como mi novio o amante o compañero de vida, entonces no sé cómo estar contigo. Ya no sé cómo ser tu amigo. Y vamos a vernos mucho el uno del otro, más tarde, así que tenemos que estar bien alrededor del otro. Pero yo simplemente no puedo ... "

Toma un gran aliento para tranquilizarse, y sus siguientes palabras no son tan inestables. Él practicó lo que iba a decir.

"No puedo verte por un tiempo. No creo que pueda hablar contigo tampoco. Lo cual realmente es una mierda, porque incluso antes de que me enamorara de ti, tú habías sido mi mejor amigo, y realmente te necesito. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Ahora no, quizás nunca”.

Derek se queja.

"Está bien, algún día, definitivamente, pero duele mucho ahora mismo." Él se arrodilla y presiona un suave beso en la frente de Derek. "No sabes cuánto deseo que las cosas sean diferentes. Te amo. "

Stiles se va, y no mira hacia atrás.

Derek hace su camino hasta el río, caminando por millas a través del agua fría, hasta que él sabe que su olor casi ha desaparecido, y se encuentra con un buen afloramiento de rocas.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando Peter le aplasta la nariz con un periódico, despertándolo de sueños extraños.

"No le desearía esto a nadie, Derek", dice. "Creo que debería decirle a Talia, porque no te mereces esto. Ella ya tuvo su oportunidad, tú deberías conseguir la tuya. Pero no quiero traicionar tu confianza, porque, chico, me vas a necesitar. Vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, y aún así no será suficiente”.

Derek le parpadea.

Peter suspira, busca en su mochila y alimenta a Derek con un paquete de hotdogs, y una botella de agua para lavarlo.

"Es hora", dice. "Fui salvaje durante dos semanas. Pero Derek, es hora de volver. Tienes La Ventaja, así que nadie te molestará si les mientes. Pero Derek, deberías haberme dicho que ya Aceptaste".

Derek siente sus huesos cambiar, suavemente esta vez, en un reordenamiento suave, como si el ser humano y el lobo dentro de él estuvieran teniendo una negociación amistosa.

Cuando finalmente tiene una boca humana, se ríe amargamente.

"Acepté una hora antes de que tuviéramos esa conversación, tío," grazna.

Peter frunce el ceño, y le lanza unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, ambos de la mochila.

"Dile a tu madre. Ella hará lo correcto”.

"¿Lo correcto?" repite Derek, luchando para meter sus piernas sucias en los pantalones. "¿No es ser feliz y elegir la felicidad lo correcto? ¿Quién dice que merezco ser feliz sobre ella? "

"¿Por qué no es un o?’

Derek se burla. "¿Crees que mamá estaría bien con estar con el Sheriff si sabe que mi compañero es su hijo?"

El ceño fruncido de Peter es respuesta suficiente.

Las rocas están frías bajo los pies de Derek, y sus manos tiemblan mientras tira de su camisa hacia abajo. "¿Se vuelve más fácil?", Pregunta.

"No", dice Peter, y se aparta, hacia la carretera más cercana, donde debe haber estacionado. "Nunca se vuelve fácil, pero aprendes a vivir con ello. Te vuelves diferente".

"Te cambia," susurra Derek.

"¿Cómo no podría?" responde Peter.

Derek desea tener una respuesta a eso.

 

Su madre y hermanas lo abrazan cuando regresa, y él no responde a sus preguntas ni se involucra en una conversación voluntaria. Él oye a Cora y a su madre hablando, atribuyendo su cambio de personalidad a su adquisición del cambio completo. Él no los corrige.

El sheriff les dice que Stiles está terminando el verano en Santa Bárbara con Scott. Nadie más que Derek se da cuenta de que él no ha hablado con Stiles desde el bosque. Él realmente no ha hablado con Stiles desde que intercambiaron sus “te amo” y Derek pensó que podría tener todo lo que siempre quiso y no sabía cuánto necesitaba.

Así que se esconde en la biblioteca de Peter y su tío tiene una interferencia interminable, y cuando llega a ser demasiado, caminan a la reserva, y Derek corre alrededor como un lobo y destruye pedazos de madera muerta y Peter intenta convencerlo de decirle a Talia.

Para cuando vuelve a la escuela, su madre le ha preguntado varias veces si está bien (no lo está), ha expresado su preocupación por el tiempo que pasó y su relación con Peter, y trató de hablar con él acerca del cambio completo y las órdenes alfas, y cada vez, Peter distraería a su hermana o crearía una distracción y enviaba una pequeña sonrisa simpática a Derek, una sonrisa que nadie había visto antes, y que parece estar reservada exclusivamente para Derek.

No recuerda su último año de universidad.

Él pasa demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca. Adquiere un trabajo que lo tiene trabajando en el día y estudiando en las noches y nunca durmiendo. Elige completar una tesis de honor, y llora por cada libro que lee porque Stiles no los está leyendo y no ha sabido nada de él desde hace meses. Él reescribe ensayos perfectos. Se pierde el descanso de Acción de Gracias y las vacaciones de Navidad y sus compañeros de habitación dejan los números de líneas directas de salud mental clavados en su puerta, y él les dice que está entrenando para un maratón cuando pasa noches sin dormir corriendo por las calles húmedas.

Si el día que conoció a Stiles se sintió como vivir por primera vez, el día que perdió a Stiles señaló lo contrario. Él realmente no está viviendo. Le envía un texto a Stiles en su cumpleaños, dos palabras, no tres, y pasa la noche como un lobo para no llorar nunca más. No hay respuesta.

Él vuela antes de tiempo, se pierde la graduación (aunque recibió honores), y vuelve a Beacon Hills con un ceño permanente y ojeras, treinta libras menos, con la incapacidad de enlazar más de cuatro palabras juntas a la vez, y muy pocos recuerdos del año anterior.

Peter le recoge en el aeropuerto, y él no puede evitar compararlo con el año anterior con Stiles.

"¿Cómo fue tu año?"

"No lo sé", Derek admite. "No recuerdo mucho."

"Los primeros dos años son así", dice Peter, y se deslizan dentro del coche. Es más fácil de esta manera, cuando no tienen que mirarse el uno al otro cuando hablan. También es más fácil que Peter entienda.

"Al principio dolía demasiado para estar realmente presente. Tengo sólo un puñado de recuerdos de los primeros cinco años”.

Derek asiente y traga. Él ya sabe lo que tiene que esperar. El dolor de extrañar a Stiles tanto que todo su cuerpo sienta como se está fragmentando lentamente. Las olas de anhelo, cursando a través de él sin ningún lugar a donde ir, dejándolo débil, agotado. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Él no está sorprendido, pero está consternado, cuando su madre y sus hermanas lo están esperando en el patio delantero.

Cora lo golpea contra el coche mientras lo abraza, y su madre y Laura fruncen el ceño a medida que se acercan.

"¿Qué demonios te pasó?" exige Laura. "Te ves como un flaco, enfermo, humano. ¿Qué demonios? "

"¡Te extrañé tanto!" susurra Cora. "No puedo creer que no hayas venido a casa para ninguno de los descansos."

Su madre le da un rápido abrazo y un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Felicidades, cariño," ella le dice, y descarga una de sus bolsas. "Pensé que John y Stiles y Scott querrían venir a darte la bienvenida a casa también, pero Stiles dijo que no ha hablado contigo en un tiempo. ¡Debes hacer un mayor esfuerzo para mantenerte en contacto! ¡Él será tu hermano!”.

La mano pesada de Peter sobre su hombro es lo único que mantiene a Derek de lanzarse hacia el bosque.

"¿Realmente, Talia?", dice, empujándola hacia la casa. "¡Tu bebé recién graduado con honores de una universidad superior y lo estás castigando! Si empiezas ahora, nunca terminará. ¿No quieres saber sobre todas las travesuras que hizo al otro lado del país?"

Derek exhala cuando entra en la casa, Laura siguiéndolo con otra carga. Cora finalmente lo suelta de su abrazo y toca su rostro, preocupada.

"Laura tiene razón, te ves como una mierda."

"Gracias", dice, y no tiene la energía para hacerlo sarcástico.

"Algo pasa, y si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo al respecto, estoy aquí."

Derek asiente, y luego de repente se dirige al bosque.

"Voy a tener una carrera", dice.

Cora lo saluda y toma su última maleta. Derek camina hacia los árboles, los pasos en el bosque, arroja su ropa y su humanidad, y sólo corre. No se detiene cuando la noche se oscurece a su alrededor. No regresa cuando la lluvia comienza a caer, o cuando el cielo se ilumina de nuevo. Lo único que le hace parar, moviéndose a los lados, es un latido familiar, y elevado.

Corre hacia el sonido.

Stiles está corriendo, y el pánico de Derek disminuye cuando se da cuenta de que Stiles no está en problemas. Él no está huyendo de algo. Sólo está corriendo. Las líneas suaves de su paso son sin prisas y practicadas. Este es un territorio familiar para él. Derek se pregunta si Stiles también pasó el año huyendo de su dolor.

Derek lo sigue, permaneciendo escondido detrás de los árboles. Observa cuando Stiles se detiene, jadeando en la cima de una pequeña colina después de su carrera, y lo mira limpiarse el sudor de la cara con la parte inferior de la camisa. No puede reprimir un gemido al ver la piel enrojecida de Stiles y los músculos tensos.

Stiles se endereza con el ceño fruncido, mirando en la dirección de Derek durante unos momentos, y luego continúa.

Nadie comenta cuando Derek vuelve a la casa, o cuando él desaparece en el bosque cada mañana a partir de entonces, en un intento de encontrar a Stiles nuevo.

Nadie comenta cuando él y Peter se pierden las reuniones familiares, o cuando Peter siempre parece desviar la conversación lejos de los Stilinskis.

Es sólo cuando Peter sale por la noche que su madre lo acorrala.

Es obviamente una intervención. Están en la guarida de atrás, sin ventanas, una puerta. Laura vigila la entrada, Cora a su lado. No hay escapatoria.

Su madre está con los brazos cruzados, la preocupación estropeando su rostro.

"Mi hermano no está en la casa, así que no esperes que te rescate de esto", dice ella.

"Lo sé." La voz de Derek está vacía, con la cara en blanco. Él se sienta en uno de los sillones reclinables de cuero. Por lo menos está cómodo.

"Derek, necesitas decirme lo que está pasando. Estoy seriamente preocupada,” La cara de su madre está en calma, pero sus hombros están rígidos y no puede ocultar la desesperación en su voz.

"Lo sé", dice, y debe ser la peor cosa para decir, porque ella frunce el año.

"Sólo escúpelo para que me pueda ir", dice Laura. "Siempre fuiste un experto melancólico malhumorado, pero incluso para ti esto es excesivo."

"Derek, sólo dime."

"No.

"No me hagas preguntar de nuevo", dice Talia. Todos ellos aprendieron pronto que es la advertencia que ella da cuando está a punto de sacar su voz alfa.

"No funcionaría, de todos modos," dice, y luego se congela. Él no quería admitir eso, pero es demasiado tarde, porque su madre ya recogió su resbalón.

"¿Por qué no funcionaría? ¿Ya no soy tu alfa? ¿Derek? "

"Sabes que sigues siendo mi alfa, mamá." Cada palabra que habla es medida e insípida.

Sus fosas nasales se ensanchan, y luego ella traga. "¿Cuánto tiempo?", Pregunta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo qué?" Laura exige.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoces?"

"Yo no tengo que responder", dice Derek, su voz sigue careciendo de inflexión.

"¿Conocer qué?" Esta vez la pregunta es de Cora.

Talia se hunde para sentarse en el sofá bajo frente a Derek, y frota una mano distraída a través de su rostro.

"Es por eso que Peter..." ella no termina.

"¿Qué está pasando?", dice Laura, entrando en la habitación y lejos de la puerta.

"¿Cuándo no funcionan las órdenes del alfa?" pregunta Talia.

Cora suspira. "Cuando tienes La Ventaja."

Las cejas de Laura se disparan. "¡¿Derek encontró a su compañero?! ¿Derek? "

Él encuentra sus ojos, pero no es capaz de responder.

"Peter sabía, ¿no es así? Es por eso que ha sido tan protector contigo. Es por eso que él pudo cambiarte cuando yo no podía, "dice ella. "Esto comenzó después de tu tercer año. ¿Está en África? ¿Tu compañero? "Talia pregunta en voz baja.

Derek se ríe, y se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez en meses que él se echó a reír. Y eso lo hace reír más duro, porque en realidad no hay nada realmente divertido sobre esta situación. Es probablemente mejor que llorar, mejor que ser salvaje.

Y él no puede parar de reír. Está sin aliento ahora, mareado, y todos los reunidos a su alrededor, con miradas preocupadas y manos cuidadosas alcanzándolo.

"Derek, no estás bien," le dice su madre.

"Obviamente," silba Cora.

"¿Sabías," Talia comienza cuando las respiraciones de Derek se calman. "No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Aceptaste, ¿no? "

Y ahí va otra vez, riendo, el horror en la cara de su madre es nada en comparación con el dolor de su corazón, es nada comparado con la perfección absoluta del momento en que se entregó totalmente a la única persona en el mundo que debe ser suya.

No presta atención a los gritos y la gente cerniéndose sobre él y empujándolo, hasta que la voz de Peter se une a la cacofonía.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" demanda su tío, y a su tiempo Derek no piensa que está dirigida a él.

Su tío empuja a todo el mundo lejos, abofetea Derek dos veces, y presiona sus frentes juntas.

"Sal de ello," silba a Derek mientras empuja a su hermana a un lado. Y la única razón por la que sale con esa movida se debe a Talia está completamente enfocada en Derek, su piel cetrina.

"¿Se está volviendo salvaje?", susurra, y Derek empieza a reírse de nuevo hasta que la mano de Peter cubre su boca.

Peter dirige una mirada abrasadora a su hermana. "No digas nada. No te atrevas a decir nada”.

"Pero si él simplemente nos dijera quién"

"¡No!" grita Derek, empujando la mano de Pedro fuera del camino.

Su tío se inclina hacia delante de nuevo. "Derek, no priorices la felicidad de otros sobre la tuya. Por favor. Tengo que vivir así, pero tú no. Por favor," jadea.

Derek deja caer la cabeza hacia adelante y descansa brevemente en la frente de su tío.

"¿Quiere decir que elegiste esto?", dice su madre. "¿Por qué harías eso?"

Derek abre los ojos, buscando el rostro de su madre. "Te amo", dice simplemente, tira de su tío en un fuerte abrazo, y luego sale de la habitación. Las palabras son una respuesta, una causa, y una constante. Cora lo sigue en silencio mientras camina en el bosque.

Ella habla después de veinte minutos. "Ellos son felices, pero no son compañeros, sabes."

Derek no contesta.

"Mamá y el Sheriff."

Él se detiene, sus ojos encontrando su cara triste en la oscuridad.

"Él quiere que su papá sea feliz. No puedo sacrificar la felicidad de nadie más que la mía", confiesa, su voz áspera, y los ojos calientes.

"¿Qué pasa con tu vida?" exige Cora. "¿Cuánto de una vida ha tenido Peter? ¿Cuánto de una vida vas a tener realmente?

Ni siquiera intenta mentir. "Por lo menos ellos son felices. No puedo quitarles eso. Merecen ser felices”.

"¿Qué hay de lo que tú mereces?" su hermana está llorando ahora, la luz de la luna que se filtra a través de las ramas se refleja en su rostro mojado.

Derek sacude la cabeza. Ella no entiende. Este dolor es su carga. Lo siente así pero las personas que le importan no lo hacen. Y es tan pesado y expansivo y lo abarca todo, que no hay ningún otro espacio en su vida, para que él viva. Para que quiera cualquier cosa.

"Él no es feliz", jadea Cora. "No lo es. No habla más. No bromea o sonríe. ¡Él es malditamente miserable! ¿Crees que Stiles no es un mártir tan grande como tú?"

Y eso es todo. Él se desploma. Cora intenta atraparlo, y a pesar de que ha perdido gran parte de su peso y músculos, ella está demasiado lejos para detener por completo su caída.

Él está demasiado cansado, le dice. Simplemente no cree que pueda hacerlo más. Se pondrá mejor para Stiles, él es humano, por lo que va a mejorar, pero no nunca mejorará para él y su estúpido corazón roto de hombre lobo.

Se siente mal de que Cora parezca tan molesta por eso. Ella llama a alguien, su mamá, y él trata de escuchar la conversación, pero incluso eso se convierte en demasiado.

"Hay algo malo con Derek", dice ella, y su voz tiembla. "Mamá, creo que está muriendo", se ahoga, y Derek se da cuenta que ella cree eso. Se pregunta si es verdad. Y está casi demasiado cansado para preocuparse.

Después de que Cora termina la llamada, se sienta con él, meciéndolo, hablándole.

Él atrapa su brazo cuando oye el enfoque de pies corriendo.

"No le digas. ¿Lo prometes?", Susurra. "Si pasa algo... ella merece ser feliz, y ella no lo será si le dices. Por favor”.

Él no sabe si ella lo promete, y  no sabe cómo volvió a la casa, pero la próxima vez que está consciente, está recostado en la cama y toda su familia está en su habitación gritándose el uno al otro. Ellos paran cuando se dan cuenta que está despierto.

"Por favor, Derek." Es Peter de nuevo, rascando el  pelo de su cara. "Tienes que decirle."

"Sólo dile," hace eco Cora.

Derek ni siquiera puede mover la cabeza.

"Voy a llamar a John y a Stiles, para decirles lo que está pasando", dice Laura.

"¡No!" grita Derek, el pánico corriendo a través de él. Se revuelve contra las sábanas y tanto Pedro como Cora lo restringen.

"Quizá deseen venir", dice Laura, con evidente confusión.

El ceño de Talia está de vuelta.

"No lo hagas, no lo hagas," canta Derek, finalmente cayendo contra las sábanas, repentinamente agotado. Sus párpados se cierran, y mientras el mundo se aleja de él, registra la voz de su madre.

"Lo siento, cariño. Lo siento mucho", dice ella, el único sonido en la infinita suspensión de la oscuridad.

 

 

Se despierta lentamente. Es su cuarto, lo sabe, y el dolor con el que vive todavía está allí, pero el dolor constante, punzante en el pecho está curiosamente ausente.

"Así que realmente no podías vivir sin mí, ¿eh?"

Los ojos de Derek se abren de golpe. "Estoy soñando", dice, levantando la mano no entrelazada en Stiles a la cara del adolescente. “Eres un sueño.”

"No", dice Stiles, su labio arqueando en algo que podría parecerse a una sonrisa. "Esto es real." Se inclina más cerca, presionando su frente contra la de Derek y simplemente respiran entre sí. "Pensé que iba a perderte."

"Nunca," susurra Derek.

"No, pensé que ibas a morir. Peter dijo, tu mamá dijo..." se ahoga Stiles, las lágrimas deslizándose de su cara a la Derek.

"Supongo que no podía vivir sin ti."

"No es gracioso."

Derek suspira, respirando el olor de Stiles, algo que él nunca olvidó y siempre quiere. Madreselva y cardamomo y lluvia. Simplemente, Stiles.

"Sólo quería que todo el mundo sea feliz."

"Eres todo para mí", dice Stiles y se endereza, pero ahueca la cara de Derek con su mano. "Pensé que podría poner a otras personas delante de mí. Pensé que le podría dar prioridad a la felicidad de mi padre antes que la mía, pensé que podría esperar a que pase o hacerme sentir diferente. Pensé que podría manejarlo, o darte por vencido, y me equivoqué.”

Derek observa los ojos de Stiles mientras éstos parecen catalogar los contornos de su cara.

"Te necesito en mi vida", dice Stiles. "Y te necesito como mi novio, mi amor, Derek, he sabido por años que siempre fuiste mi otra mitad."

Derek parpadea las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Lo sabía desde que tenías once y estabas llorando solo en el patio de recreo," confiesa Derek.

La sonrisa de Stiles es cegadora. "Bien."

"No puedo dejarte ir, te amo demasiado."

"No tiene que", dice Stiles. "Nuestros padres van a estar bien, vamos a resolverlo. Hablé con ellos, va a estar bien. Pero necesito que estés bien ".

"Siempre estoy bien cuando estás aquí."

El adolescente sonríe de nuevo, dedos de los pies fuera de sus zapatos, tira de sus pantalones vaqueros y camisa de franela, quedando sólo en sus bóxers y camiseta. Empuja a Derek más sobre la cama y se desliza debajo de las sábanas, envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del hombre.

Derek observa los movimiento de Stiles, observa sus pestañas, sus labios, tratando de conciliar el hecho de que tal vez él puede realmente tener esta persona otra vez después de un año de no ser capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué es un año de tortura con la perspectiva de una vida con Stiles?

"Estás todo flaco." La voz de Stiles sorprendida.

"Estoy vivo". Es la única respuesta que se le ocurre.

Stiles lloriquea en eso, y entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Vivir sin ti no era mucho de una vida", admite Derek y Stiles se levanta sobre el cuerpo tendido, lo que facilita su boca sobre la de Derek.

"Bueno, afortunadamente no tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo", dice Stiles después de un largo beso. Pasa sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek, hasta debajo de la camisa. "Y no creas que me he olvidado de mi promesa de cumpleaños. Me lo debes, chico lobo ".

Los brazos de Derek serpentean alrededor de la espalda de Stiles y tiran de él hacia abajo en la parte superior del hombre lobo. Primero acaricia el cuello del niño y, a continuación, ataca su boca. Para el momento en que Stiles levanta la cabeza, sus ojos son cristalinos y su polla forma una línea de presión contra el estómago de Derek.

"No lo olvidé", dice Derek, sintiendo todo el peso del agotamiento empujándolo, junto con una abrumadora sensación de alegría y mucha emoción. Todo el dolor que había experimentado en el último año, todas las veces que pensó que quizá podría no tener la fuerza para seguir sufriendo- no puede creer que todo eso terminó. El alivio trae lágrimas.

Stiles descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Derek y frota su mano sobre el músculo y el hueso, calmantes respiraciones temblorosas.

"Hey, está bien", dice, y se inclina hasta colocar un cálido beso en la nariz y la barbilla de Derek, mejillas húmedas, que termina con la boca. "Va a estar bien, porque te amo."

Derek cierra los ojos, el peso Stiles asentándose en él.

"Sí, sólo descansar un poco."

Derek empuja a Stiles más cerca cuando el adolescente se desplaza encima de él.

“No estoy yendo a ninguna parte", dice. "Estaré aquí cuando despiertes."

"¿Prometido?" La voz de Derek es apenas un susurro.

"Lo prometo", dice Stiles, y Derek sonríe

Se duerme con la música de sus latidos compartidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, estas son notas de la autora:
> 
> Derek nunca tuvo los incidentes Paige o Kate, ergo ojos de oro y no azul.  
> Papá Hale ha estado muerto durante muchos años antes de que comience la historia.  
> Un poco de OOC, mucho canon o al menos en la cabeza de la autora y en la nuestra :D


End file.
